Leo Megazord
This page spotlights all combinations of Leo Megazord from Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. Leo Megazord-Thunderhawk Leo Megazord-Thunderhawk Combination is the first form seen of Leo Megazord. The Blade Zord forms the right arm, Eagle Zord the left, Toro Zord the right leg, Lupin the left. It was later used in Power Rangers: Revelation. Leo Megazord-Thunder Boots Leo Megazord-Thunder Boots is the first form of this megazord involves the Libra and Orpheus Zords as Legs. In Space 3, Blade Zord on the right arm and Eagle Zord on the left. In Space 9 , Scorpion Zord on the right and Chameleon on the left. In the second part of 16 of Prophecy, Sword and Winch version is used on Toe-tem. Leo Megazord-Sword and Winch Leo Megazord-Sword and Winch is the form is called Sword and Winch as the blade zord forms the right arm, and the Chameleon Zord the left. It's legs are the same as Thunderhawk Mode. Leo-Danger Megazord Leo Danger Megazord involves each of the former danger rangers forming a limb of the Megazord (Lupin and Toro-legs, Libra-Left arm, Orpheus-right arm). Leo Megazord-Bite and Sting Bite and Sting refers to the use of the Lupin and Scorpion Zords in the combination. Unlike previous forms, the Chameleon and Toro Zords swap places. Scorpion Zord replaces Blade Zord, while the Lupin Zord remains the left leg. Leo Megazord-Yo-Yo Blade Yo-Yo Blade is similar to bite and sting as Lupin and Chameleon are legs. Blade and Libra are arms as seen in their previous places. Leo Megazord-Crossbow Mode Leo Megazord Crossbow involves the Scorpion Zord and Eagles zords as arms (which form a crossbow for the final attack). Chameleon and Lupin Zords form legs. Leo Pride Megazord Leo Pride Megazord involves all 5 of the original GSA Rangers putting their Zord together. Blade forms the right arm, Eagle the left, Chameleon the right leg, and Scorpion the left. Leo Savage Megazord Leo Savage Megazord involves the Scorpion Zord as the left arm with the other 4 zords being predators (Ursa-right arm, Toro and Lupin in their default places). Leo Megazord-Feminist experiment Feminist experiment involves Blade Zord as the right arm, Eagle Zord the left, Chameleon Zord right leg, Orpheus Zord left leg. It fought Cerberus Megazord under control of Phoebe with help of Eusutus in Pavo Megazord. Leo Matador Megazord Used Space 28, Scorpion and Chameleon Zord form legs, Blade as right arm, and Toro the left. It was used to defeat Mystico on Planet Sugar Rush. Flying Leo Megazord Flying Leo Megazord is used to destroy Prince Jagged, a former prisoner in Metroburg who sided with the Shogun. This is the only megazord with more than 5 zords that does not involve the other cockpit zords. This is the last Megazord combination used in show. Notes * Thunder Boots combination is technically 3 separate combinations with same name * Sword an Winch is the default Megazord form, but many of combinations and repeats were cut. See Also * Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh-Sentai Counterpart (forms w/o X-77) from Kyuranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Megazord Category:Megazord Combinations Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Five-Piece Megazords